


[Podfic] Duck & Weave

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic, teeny tiny amounts of violence toward Geralt, totally accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Prompt: “Teach me to fight.”After a bandit attack, Dandelion has a request.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Duck & Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Duck & Weave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760983) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



> Podficced for inkjunket for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Duck & Weave  
 **Author:** softestpunk  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/ ~~Jaskier~~ Dandelion  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:06:38, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lvxce76kggw00u9/Duck_%2526_Weave.mp3/file)


End file.
